Charmed Mistletoes
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Last minute shopping in Diagon Alley, Hermione bumps into non other than Draco Malfoy. An afternoon of shopping, eating, and hanging out, they have learned that they are not the same as they once were. Now if only those darn charmed mistletoes would stop bothering them... Draco/Hermione only. One shot. Complete.


**A/N: Merry Christmas! I had this idea last night that I really wanted to do a one-shot Dramione Christmas fic. Been writing it most of the day, and am now finally able to upload. So, here is what I came up with! It's not overly long, just kind of cute. Sorry, no smut.**

 **As usual, I do not own the HP series or any characters. Darn :(**

* * *

 **Charmed Mistletoes**

Hermione walked out of Flourish and Botts her arms loaded with bags of heavy books.

"What a day to forget my wand at home," she grumbled to herself, as she adjusted the bags so that the weight was distributed between both her arms evenly.

It was early afternoon on Christmas Eve and this was the first time that she had had an opportunity to get out and go shopping. Work kept her busy and by the time she clocked out most days, shops were either closed or she was just too tired to deal with the hustle and bustle of other holiday shoppers. The Minister of Magic himself told her to not to come into work starting today until after the New Year. So here she was, finally doing her Christmas shopping.

The place was full of people and she felt a tiny bit better that she wasn't the only one still shopping for presents the day before Christmas. She was in such a hurry to get out to the stores before they became overladen with people, that she forgot her wand. She had floo'd from her flat to The Leaky Cauldron and the passage into Diagon Alley was already open when she went to enter the cobblestone streets. She didn't realize her wand wasn't with her until the first shop, when she went to use it to shrink her purchases.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, with a hint of more to come later, but so far, nothing had fallen. As she made her way towards another store, her shoe slipped on an icy patch and she started to lose her footing. She was about to come crashing down when a pair of arms grabbed her and righted her.

"Careful Granger," said a familiar voice, "You might hurt someone if you drop all those bags on them."

Hermione looked up at the face of Draco Malfoy and gave him a wry smile, "Well, wouldn't that to happen, now would we?"

Draco realized he was still holding onto her and let go of her. "Why are you carrying all of those anyway? You know you can shrink them, right?"

Hermione sighed, "I would have, if I didn't leave my wand at home."

Draco stared at her for a second before letting out a small chuckle, causing her to flush slightly.

"Well Granger, in the spirit of Christmas, I'll give you a hand," he said.

Hermione watched him curiously, wondering why he was even bothering to help her.

Draco reached into his cloak pocket then frowned. He padded the outside of his cloak as well and looked at her, "Well, seems I have forgotten _my_ wand as well."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "It's alright. I appreciate the thought…." She began to walk past him and he watched her as she struggled under the weight of her bags. "Are you at least done shopping yet?" he asked her.

She turned her head to look at him, "No, I have a few more shops to go." She gave him a small smile and said, "Bye, Malfoy."

He watched her walk and slip and slide on the sidewalk. Grumbling to himself, he went after her, "Granger, wait."

She stopped again and turned around, giving him a curious look.

"Here, let me help you," he said, reaching for her bags.

"It's alright, Malfoy, I've got it. I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing than helping me carry my stuff."

Draco shrugged, "I only have a few things to get. I can do it after."

"Oh.." she said, "Well.. if you're sure."

To answer her, he took half her bags, "So, where to?" he asked.

"Um, well, I was going to into Malkin's to get something for Mrs. Weasley… are you sure you want to come?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Lead the way, Granger."

She gave him a small smile and walked towards the shop, Malfoy following right behind her.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged with another bag in her hand.

"Now where too?," Draco asked, shifting the bags around. They were really quite heavy. He noticed that they were all filled with books.

"Oh, um, actually, I was thinking of getting a quick bite to eat. It's nearly past lunch time and I forgot to eat breakfast…"

"Alright, food sounds good," Draco said, leading the way.

She followed him to a little cafe that served coffee, tea, and sandwiches. As they sat down, a waitress came over and asked for their order.  
"Oh, I'll have a hot chocolate and a croissant B.L.A.T. sandwich," Hermione ordered.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What's a B.L.A.T.?"

"Bacon, lettuce, avocado, and tomato sandwich, on a croissant," she informed, "It's really good."

Draco looked at the waitress, "I'll have the same, though with a coffee please, black."

The waitress wrote down their order and walked off.

"So.." said Hermione, "Who are you shopping for?"

"My parents and a few other people who are coming over tomorrow for Christmas brunch," he said as he took off his cloak.

Hermione did the same, "I'm buying for everyone right now… going to the Burrow tonight for Christmas Eve and I just haven't had a chance to get presents yet with work and all."

"You work at the Ministry, right?" he asked and she nodded, "What exactly do you do? I know you're not an auror like Potter and Weasley."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I've had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. I am a consultant though. I help the aurors with tough cases, help them with difficult jinxes or spells, put up wards where they need to be. I also fill out and file paperwork on my downtime and help translate things as well."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, "That's pretty impressive."

"Uh, thanks," she said, surprised at the compliment. The waitress came by with their drinks and Hermione and Draco both mumbled a thank you. Hermione blew on her beverage lightly so as not to burn her tongue, "So what exactly do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Draco shrugged taking a sip of his coffee, "Not much really. I've been reading up on alchemy lately and started studying the different properties of potions. I take apart the ingredients and see how we could make the potions better by doing things in different ways. I'm hoping to write a book on my findings, with updates to lots of potions that haven't been altered in a very long time."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look impressed, "Wow. That's pretty neat actually. I wish Harry still had his potions book from 6th year, that might have been able to help you out actually."

Draco looked at her curiously, "How so?"

"Well, the book he had was actually a very old copy with lots of notes written into the margins. Those notes told him other, better ways to do the assigned potions. It was how he was able to do so well in that class."

"I knew it!" said Draco, "There was no way Potter was that good at potions by himself."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes well, I was quite upset with him when I realized he wasn't following the correct instructions and was instead following the written in ones. Was even more upset when he did better than me." She took a sip of her hot chocolate, peering over at Draco, "It was Snapes."

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"The book. It used to belong to Snape," she clarified.

"Huh… do you know where this book is now?"

"Well… Harry hid it in the Room of Requirements.. in the same place that was burnt with fiendfyre."

"Oh," said Draco, disappointed.

They sat there and drank their hot beverages for few silent moments until the waitress came back with their sandwiches. Hermione watched as Draco took his first, hesitant bite, then his eyes lit up and looked at her, "It's pretty good," he said, taking another, bigger bite.

She smiled at him, "See, told you."

"So, are you and the Weasel still together?" asked Draco.

Hermione bit her into sandwich and shook her head, "No, not for a while now. We tried it out but we're just too different. We're better off a friends and we're happier this way. He is seeing someone at the office though, so I'm happy for him."

"And you?" he asked curiously, not sure why he was caring.

Hermione shrugged, "No. I've gone on a few dates here and there, but nothing after that. I'm just too busy with work and I'm ok with that right now." After taking another bite she asked, "What about you? Any special lady you buying a gift for this Christmas?"

Draco chuckle, "Hardly. Not that my mother hasn't tried. She has this one friend in particular who keeps coming over with her daughter and I know they wish we'd hit it off. I tried to like her, even took her out to dinner once or twice, but... "

"You're not into her?" Hermione provided.

"She's dumb as rocks," he blurted out, which stunned Hermione then she started laughing. "I mean it. She asks about what I do and I tell her, and her face just glazes over until I'm done talking. Then she giggles and says 'Oh how nice!' as if she knew a single thing I was talking about." Draco shook his head, "All she cares about is the Malfoy name, so she's flirty and attentive, but that's about it. I want more then that though, much to my mother's chagrin."

Hermione nodded, "Ron was kind of the same way too… I'd go on explaining about something I was doing at work and he'd just get this dumb look on his face. Would irritate the hell out of me. But then again, I probably did the same whenever he went on a tangent about Quidditch."

Draco laughed and looked down at his plate, surprised to find it was empty. They had been talking and eating the whole time and it felt… nice.

He noticed that Hermione still had a few more bites left of her food, so he sat there and drank his coffee slowly, letting her finish without rushing.

"Can I ask you a question," Hermione asked hesitantly.

Draco shrugged again, "Sure."

"Now I don't meant to be rude but… why are you helping me today? And having lunch with me? I thought… well, I thought you didn't very much care for someone like me," she said, biting her lip nervously. "Especially me," she said quietly.

Draco sighed and shifted in his seat. He leaned forward and talked quietly, "Look, I'll admit I was a little peice of shit at school. I was taught my whole life that muggle borns were beneath us, and there you were, beating me at everything. It me a long time… a very long time… to realize that all that pureblood nonsense was just that… nonsense."

He paused for a moment and Hermione waited, knowing he wasn't done.

"After the war, I told my parents that I wasn't going to follow that crap anymore. They were surprisingly ok with it. I think they're just happy we're all alive and not in Azkaban to be honest. We have Potter to thank for that," he said a little begrudgingly.

"Well, you and your family did save him. He felt it was only right," Hermione said with a shrug.  
Draco chuckled and shook his head, "He didn't need to, but, I'm grateful. I probably should have told him myself but I was still nursing my bruised pride that Potter had to help me stay out of Azkaban. I've had a few years to reflect on that though." He looked at her then, "As for helping you, well, you seemed like you could use a hand. And I was available."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I appreciate it." She saw that they were both done eating now, "Are you ready to head out? I want to stop by the toy store."

"Getting a present for Weasel?" Draco asked cheekily.

"Ha ha. No, I'm getting something for Teddy," she said, as she pulled on her cloak.

"Oh," said Draco surprised, "Are you going to see him tonight too?"

Hermione nodded as they headed back out to the streets, "Yes. He and Andromeda are coming to the Burrow tonight for Christmas Eve dinner. They have plans for tomorrow so tonight is the only time I can give him his gift."

"Ya… they're coming to the manor tomorrow for brunch," Draco said.

Hermione smiled, "That's wonderful! I'm glad your mother and Andromeda have reconciled."

"Me too. It's nice having an aunt who isn't a raving lunatic," he said dryly.

"Well, there is always a black sheep in every family," said Hermione, teasingly.

Draco snorted, "You have no idea. So, what are you planning on getting my little cousin?"

"I have no idea. He's a little over three now, so anything loud and boyish will work," she thought.

"He loves quidditch," Draco supplied, "You can always get him a set of players."

"Hmm, maybe. I know he has the Cannons already, as well as the Harpies, thanks to Ron and Ginny," Hermione said.

"Ah yes, the Weaslette plays for them, right?" Draco asked as they walked into the very crowded toy store.

"Mhm, got signed on right after she graduated Hogwarts. She'll be a Potter soon too, you know."

"Really? Potter actually asked her to marry him?" Draco asked, eyeing some toys. Maybe he'd get something for Teddy too. His mother already bought a gift, but this would be just from him.

"Well, he asked a while ago, but they're finally thinking of getting married next year," said Hermione, picking up a troll doll that made sounds and movements like a real one. She shuddered at the memory and put it back on the shelf.

"Must be nice," said Draco, "Marrying your school crush."

Hermione shrugged, "For some, yes. For me, it would have ended in a disaster. Oh, how about this?" She pointed to a quidditch play rug that looked like a real quidditch pitch. When charmed, the goal posts would spring to life and the actions figures played on the rug itself. "I don't think he has one of these." she said.

Draco nodded, "I think he'll love it. And I'll get him a set of _my_ favorite Quidditch teams, the Tornadoes." He said, picking up the box with the players.

They paid for their purchases and exited the store.

"I just need to stop by the candy shoppe and I'll be done," she said happily, "Then I can help you with your shopping."

Draco was about to say that it wasn't necessary, but he was actually enjoying her company, so he shrugged and said, "Ok."

They bought tons of candy and each added another bag to their arms. As they stepped just outside the door, they heard what sounded like a little kissing noise. They looked up and saw a mistletoe on the door frame.

Hermione and Draco locked eyes and both smiled and shook their heads as they began to walk away. The mistletoe however, started to follow them, hovering over both their heads, making kissing sounds.

Hermione looked at it curiously then a voice behind her said, "It won't stop following you until you kiss."

They turned around a saw the owner of the sweet shoppe standing outside, smiling. "Bought it from that joke shop down the street. Clever little thing, isn't?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, very." She turned to Draco and blushed slightly, unsure of what to say.

Draco looked at the woman at the door, "What happens if we just ignore it? It just follows us?"

"That, and, it'll start making kissing noises and get louder the further from this point you get," she said with an easy shrug.

Hermione groaned, "Looks like we have to."

Draco pretended to look offended, "Does the prospect of kissing me really warrant a groan, Granger?"

Hermione chuckled nervously, "No, but the fact that we _have_ to makes me groan. Let's just get this over with."

She stood there, waiting for Draco, unsure who should lean in first. After a few seconds, Draco did. He told himself that he would kiss her cheek and that should be plenty to get it of the blasted mistletoe. His lips, however, had a mind of their own and instead of kissing Hermione's cheek, gave her a quick brush of his lips against hers. He felt what he could only describe as a jolt, or shock, making him jump slightly right after contact. He saw Hermione raise a hand to her lips and realized she felt it too.

"Must be static charge in the air," he murmured.

Hermione nodded and looked up, glad to see that the mistletoe was floating it's way back to the door of the candy shop.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ok, so what did you have in mind for your parents?" she asked him.

Draco was still thinking about the charged kiss and had to clear his before being able to answer. "That's the question I ask myself every year. It's hard to get people something who have the means to just get it themselves," he said irritatedly.

Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure they think the same about you."

He smiled at that, "Most likely."

They walked and threw around ideas before he finally decided on a necklace and earring set for his mother, and a cufflink and tie-tack set for his father, both in a matching emerald green.

Now that they were both done shopping, Draco found himself wondering how to keep her around for a bit longer. He was also keeping an eye out for anymore of those charmed mistletoes. _To avoid it_ , he told himself, trying to believe his own lie.

Hermione had gotten quieter and he saw her touch her lips every now and again. They made their way back towards the Alley entrance when they passed Fortescue's, now owned by his daughter. "Fancy some ice cream?" he asked her before he could stop himself.

She looked at him curiously, "You do realize it's freezing out here, right? And you want ice cream?"

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly , "Then we'll get a hot fudge sundae. My treat."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "Sure. But then I really should head home. I still have to wrap everything before heading to the Weasley's for dinner."

Draco smiled at her and her stomach fluttered slightly. "Ok," he said, opening the door for her.

He ordered two hot fudge sundaes and found themselves a little corner with the last two seats available.

They ate their ice cream and talked some more, both glad that the uneasiness of that forced kiss was behind them.

When done, they finally made their way to the end of Diagon Alley. Since neither had their wands, they had to wait for someone to come by to open up the entrance. It was then that they heard that same kissing noise as before. They both looked up hesitantly and sure enough, another charmed mistletoe was above them. They locked eyes and Hermione could feel the heat rising her cheeks. _Just another, simple kiss_ she told herself.

Draco was thinking the same thing as he leaned in. He brushed his lips against hers, just as he had before, that spark between present once again. She gasped but didn't pull away. Their lips now just a fraction a part, they both knew they did the required kiss to get the mistletoe away. Still, neither moved. As if the same thought occurred to them at the same time, both dropped the bags they were holding and crashed into each other, this time their kiss more heated. Her hands were around his neck, pulling him close and his were in her hair, pulling her in just as much. They broke apart to move their heads and gasp for air, but still, kept kissing. When her tongue brushed against his lips, he groaned slightly and opened willingly.

She couldn't think. For the first time in her life, she just couldn't think. Her brain was fuzzy except for the fact that she wanted to keep kissing him. And he was obviously feeling the same, seeing as he hadn't pushed her away either. Her heart thudded in her chest and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. So many feelings all at once and she was loving it. And he tasted like hot fudge and vanilla. She'd never be able to have either again without thinking about him.

Draco thought just how wrong this was all, but didn't care. The fact that she was letting him stand here and snog her silly sent a thrill up his spine. His heart nor his brain had ever acted like this before when kissing other girls. But that's the problem, he thought, they were girls. Hermione is all woman now. A smart, beautiful, very much kissing him back, woman. He knew they couldn't do this forever, but at the moment, he didn't care. He'd go until she pulled back, which he hoped wasn't for a while.

A moment or two passed and their kissing started to slow until they were just brushing their lips softly against each other. Finally, agonisingly, they broke apart.

They started at each other, just taking in each others faces. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips seemed puffier now. He brushed a thumb over them and smiled softly. She looked at his hair and noticed that at some point, she had been running her hands through it. She reached up and fixed it as best as she could.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and they both jumped slightly, not realizing someone was there.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, wondering if you wanted to go through?" the man said pointing to the now opened entry way. "I didn't want to close it behind me if you were."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Yes, thank you." She picked her bags and started walking through the opening quickly. Draco grabbed the ones he dropped and followed behind her, mumbling a thanks to the man.

Hermione was standing in front of the floo, waiting for Draco to catch up. She gave him a nervous smile, "Thank you… I… I wasn't looking forward to this day of shopping at all really, but, running into you and spending the day with you, made it much more fun."

He nodded and smiled back, stepping closer towards her and was glad when she didn't back away. "I had fun too." He held out the bags that were in his hands and she shuffled them around with the ones she already had.

"Well…. Happy Christmas Draco," she said softly, as she stepped into the floo.

"Happy Christmas…. Hermione," he said. He grabbed the jar of floo powder from the mantel, and was about to toss some in the hearth for her. He looked at her and caught her eyes.

"New Year's Eve," he said quickly.

"What?" she asked

"Spend New Year's Eve with me...please?" he asked.

Her mouth was open in a little "O" in surprise before she finally smiled shyly and nodded, "OK."

He gave her a smile, "See you then, Hermione. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she said softly.

He tossed in the powder and she was engulfed in green flames before disappearing.

Draco stood and smiled, stepping into the floo himself. He had a feeling that this was going to be an especially great new year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on a few other stories which is why I've been pretty quiet lately. Hoping to upload others soon.**

 **Once again, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
